


We Colt Go All Day With This Udderance

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background pornus, Biting, Blood Drinking, Buckets (Homestuck), Bulge Jobs, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Clothes Ripping, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Horse puns, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Puns & Word Play, Puns during sex, The Minor Pony Play That's Always Present When Equius Is Pailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Equius gets all dressed up, and goes over to Porrim's hive. She breaks the outfit in.





	We Colt Go All Day With This Udderance

**Author's Note:**

> I typed that title and laughed for a good several minutes. There are actual tears in my eyes. I make no apologies.
> 
> Anyway, I saw there was absolutely not a single fic for this pairing and so I rectified that.

Porrim had been surprised when he didn’t come to her hive early. She’d been more surprised when on nine sharp there was a nervous staccato knock on her front door. Right on time.

Equius had already been sweating when she’s led him into her playroom. Profusely. It was adorable.

When they had discussed tonight she had made sure to ask if Equius wanted their session to start right away or if he’d need a moment. He’d eagerly, indigo spread wide from cheeks to ear tips to neck, decided the former. So she had pulled him to the middle of the room where he was now, standing straight with his hands down by his side. She could tell he was trying not to fidget, fingers gripping his dress pants.

She came up behind him, running her hands along his soaked sleeves. They were long, and the color of his blood, rolled up to his elbows. There was a sleek double breasted black vest that fit him snugly, embroidered in the left corner a diamond with olive thread. The pants were a simple cut, black. Porrim had made this outfit herself solely for this occasion. She didn’t mind if it got ruined, but she gave him credit for trying to be gentle with it.

“You look so good dressed up, Equius,” she praised, mouth hovering over his ear. “Thank you for putting this on for me. I can’t wait to see what’s underneath.”

His shudder was full bodied. Porrim grinned, licking her lips.

“Equius, are you ready to have some fun this evening?”

He started to answer but sputtered over the words. Porrim cut him off by brushing her lips across the side of his neck.

“Take your time, Equius, and use your words.”

She felt his muscles move as he swallowed. It took him a moment to compose himself, and Porrim waited patiently, nuzzling against his skin. Which probably didn’t help his composure all that much, admittedly, but Equius was quite cute all flustered.

“I am...ready for an evening of fun. At your discretion, of horse.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, Equius. Before anything else, though, I need to make sure you remember your safeword.”

“Flicka,” he answered without hesitation.

Porrim rewarded him with a trail of soft kisses, pushing past his collar seeking more skin.

“You look absolutely delectable.”

“Is that—“ His breath hitched as she ran her tongue up from the crook of his neck to his jaw. “Is that a reference to you being a rainbow drinker?”

“Oh, Equius. I have more than one type of hunger.” His shiver went straight to her bulge, twitching in its sheath. “That being said, I would love to feed from you, if you let me. Later, though. You’re so tense.”

“My apologies.”

“No need, Equius. You’re fine. Just let me help you loosen up.”

“I’ve been led to believe that’s an impossible feat.”

“Don’t you worry, I’m up for the challenge. Very up.”

She pressed against his back, arms wrapping around his waist.

“I really am grateful you wore this for me, Equius.”

“It is quite remareved from my usual attire, I must admit, but not wholly unpleasurable.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, Equius.” Porrim’s hands roamed up his front side, fingers delicately tracing the contours of muscles she could feel just beneath the material. “You don’t know how breathtaking you look. Handsome doesn’t do you justice.”

Maybe it was her imagination, but he seemed to be sweating even more now. She grinned, pressing her lips to the back of his neck.

“I enjoy how you look with your hair up, too.”

“Nepeta did it for me.”

He gulped as she nipped his skin lightly. Not enough to break it—that would come later—just enough to tease.

Then Porrim pulled away and walked around him with an appreciative eye. Equius started to turn his head to follow but she ordered him to face straight ahead and he instantly snapped to obey.

“Such a good boy.”

There was more blue on his face than gray. She leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth and turning him even bluer. That really was quite satisfying.

Her hands roamed his body again, drawing out a flustered _oh my_ that made her smile. While one hand felt up his very impressive abs, her other found a thigh. A very solid thigh. She fondled it, pleased with the sudden trill Equius let out. His own hands gripped his pants tighter, and she heard the material rip.

“Fiddlesticks! Apologies, Porrim, I know you worked so hard on this outfit. I told you finery is wasted on my strength—“

She held a finger up to his lips, silencing him. With a soft smile she assured, “Equius, you’re fine. I didn’t expect this to last the day, truthfully.” Relief flooded his face. It morphed into scandalization as she added, “I expected it to be thoroughly stained before we’re through.”

She removed her finger, then before he could speak replaced it with her lips. He was taken aback at first, but became pliant against her. It was nice enough, but not what she wanted.

Pulling back, she caressed his chin and asked, “Aren’t you going to kiss me, Equius?”

“Excuse me?”

“There’s a difference between kissing someone and being kissed.”

“But, you’re the one in charge.”

Porrim had to force herself not to smile. She wasn’t sure if his worldview was still in need of expansion or if he really just was the biggest bottom she’d ever pailed. Either way she knew what to do.

“Equius, kiss me. That’s an order.”

He hopped to it, pressing his lips to hers. What he lacked in skill he made up in exuberance. He was gentle like he was afraid of hurting her, and he probably was, but he certainly tried to mimic her. Porrim opened up for him and after a second of uncertainty his tongue pressed in. It wasn’t totally unpleasant, plenty of possibility for growth, and she was a willing teacher.

When they broke for breath she praised, “Good boy, Equius. We’re going to have to practice that much, much more. How does that sound?”

“Whatever you desire.”

“That’s not a real answer, Equius. Try again.”

He swallowed and admitted, “It sounds very pleasing.”

She rewarded him with a chaste kiss.

When she pulled away she stroked his cheek. Equius leaned into the touch just a fraction and Porrim considered that a win, glad to see him growing more comfortable with her. His fists had only tangled further into the fabric of his pants, however.

“Equius, hands behind your back.”

Again he was quick to obey. It made him stand even straighter, as though he realized he’d slackened just a bit. Chuckling, she nuzzled against the side of his neck.

“What did I say about loosening you up, Equius? I want you to relax. To feel good.”

“Harnestly, I’m trying.”

“Close your eyes and just focus on what you’re feeling.”

Equius nodded, and though she couldn’t see she was sure he obeyed.

Porrim pressed against Equius, reveling in the barely repressed moan that escaped him. Equius was so surprisingly vocal. It thrilled her. She liked to hear how well she was doing.

She pressed her knee against his crotch, mouth grinning against his bare skin at the hitch in his breath and little shudder that ran through him. Through the fabric she felt his bulge spilling out. A fresh wave of sweat ran down his skin and Porrim dragged her tongue across his neck all the way up to his ear, taking the end between her fangs with just enough force to tease. Equius let out such a delicious whine that had her own bulge tip wiggling out of its sheath.

While she couldn’t deny how eager she was for a bevy of things—getting a peek at that bulge, getting her own into his nook, hearing him beg for her—Porrim wasn’t about to rush things. You didn’t scarf down an expensive steak without savoring it, and Equius was a cut of beef fit to be served to an empress, if this new world had any.

Luckily he was on her plate, and Porrim licked her lips in anticipation, tongue also sliding along her piercing fangs. She pulled back just a fraction to give him another proper look. It meant her leg wasn’t putting quite as much pressure on his bulge and he started forward desperately before stopping himself. Porrim took pity on him, hand going back to his thigh and skirting close to the bulge writhing in his pants.

“My, someone is very eager to play. I can’t wait to formally meet your bulge, Equius. Tell me, does he have a name?”

“Excuse me?” he sputtered.

“People name their bulges, Equius. It’s perfectly normal. Well, sometimes a moirail gives it a name that sticks. Mine has several. Princess Pleaser probably gets used the most, though, or maybe Vwomanizer.”

“That’s so _lewd_.”

“So is this,” Porrim replied, moving her hand over his bulge and squeezing.

Equius let out a surprised gasp that turned into a keen as she continued fondling him, jerking against her palm. She let him rub against her for a moment, smirk on her face as she took the sight in.

“Just the prettiest pony in the pasture,” she praised. He actually chirped, and her pump biscuit skipped a beat.

Porrim stepped closer, pressing harder against his thrashing bulge while her other hand roamed. She plucked playfully at a vest button, dragged claws against his bare arms, tugged lightly on a strand of hair that wasn’t tied up with the rest. It was just hanging freely and she couldn’t resist, and it seemed he rather enjoyed it. He let out something between a whimper and a moan, and Porrim knew she’d have to get that out of him again. Her bulge slithered out fully, pushing against her dress with zeal.

Porrim let go of his hair, hand moving down to his face. Her fingers brushed against his glasses and he stiffened.

“Shoosh,” she said, lightly stroking his cheek. She’d made sure these pale instances were fine beforehand, both with Equius and his moirail. Nepeta had convinced him to let it happen if it did, rigid quadrant expectations be damned. Porrim rather liked her. “It’s okay, Equius. I won’t take them off of you. I don’t need to. You’re so good I know you’ll follow my directions and keep your eyes closed.” She leaned over, mouth ghosting over his skin. “You’re so good, Equius. Such a good boy for me.”

“I want to be,” he blurted, the flush on his face deepening even further to her amazement. She didn’t think he had meant to admit that, but nonetheless he swallowed and added, “I want to serve you well, Porrim.”

Cupping his chin, she ran her thumb across his lip and assured, “I know you will, Equius. Just relax and trust me. And please, don’t hesitate to speak up if you need a moment or to stop completely.”

He nodded. Porrim placed a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth that was quite at odds with the way she suddenly squeezed his bulge, stroking roughly through the material already so slick from pre-material.

“See, Equius? We’re already soaking these clothes. And I, for one, cannot wait to _ruin_ them.”

She let go of him suddenly and he whimpered so pitifully. Porrim shooshed him again before letting her hands return to roaming around the rest of his body. She adjusted so their bulges could press together, and she wondered eagerly how it would feel without their clothes in the way. Soon enough. Or perhaps some other time; the thought of leaving everything on as they pailed was rather enticing, especially with the way these clothes framed him. Either way, for the moment she was content with admiring his other impressive muscles. She fondled him all over, occasionally dropping a kiss to his neck or jaw in silent thanks for how he let her explore.

Equius was so strong, there was no contesting that. She was curious about what he could handle, though. He had such little experience, and didn’t strike Porrim as the type who would touch himself. Though that was a gorgeous image. She tucked it away for later.

Squeezing his biceps Porrim mused, “I have to wonder what your endurance is like.”

“My udderance is quite high,” Equius assured, a hint of stubborn pride lacing his words.

“I can’t wait to put that to the test.”

It took her a second for the pun to register. She had to stifle a snort. Fuck, he really was adorable.

“Equius, I would love to meet your bulge now, if you’ll let me.”

“Oh my hoofness, must you put it that way?”

“Of course not,” she chuckled, moving her mouth to his ear and nipping at it. “But I _want_ to, and that’s what’s important.”

“It’s truly no wonder why you and Nepeta get along so well.”

“Yes it’s _purrfectly_ clear why we get along so well. Now answer me _harnestly_ —can I meet your bulge, Equius?”

His gulp was audible. She pressed her smiling lips to a vein on his neck, waiting patiently.

“If, if that’s what you want I can introduce you.”

Porrim’s smile grew so wide it hurt. She claimed his own lips, hand on the back of his head pushing him closer as she kissed him deep.

“Mm, yes please, Equius. Let me do the honors.”

Porrim stepped back, reaching for the front of his pants. First she popped the button free then hooked a claw into the zipper and pulled it down, revealing what had once been pristine white briefs that were now stained a beautiful dark blue. Beneath, his bulge wiggled excitedly.

“My, such an eager thing.” She took her claw and pressed it to the brief’s waistband. “I promise to be careful. Oh, and you can open your eyes now, Equius.”

He made a strangled sound as she ripped the front of his underwear. True to her word, her movements were precise and non lethal, hardly tickling his bulge. Seizing freedom, it stretched out before finding her fingers and coiling around them.

Equius was by no means small. A decent length, and not so big it made her think she couldn’t handle it, but certainly enough to fill her nook nicely. Her tongue darted out, licking her bottom lip as images danced in her head. Fantasies she’d soon be bringing to reality.

“Hello there. Aren’t you lovely.”

“Fu— _fiddlesticks_.”

The near slip up had her own bulge jumping in arousal.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, nameless bulge. I can’t wait to become better aquatinted with you.” Porrim lowered to her knees and brought the bulge to her lips, kissing it softly. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

“Oh my stars and saddles.”

She stared up at him through her eyelashes as she asked, “What do you think, Equius? Will your bulge and mine be good friends?”

She mouth at his squirming tip, waiting for a response. It took a moment of sputtering before Equius managed to compose himself enough to say, “I do believe you’ll be excellent friends.”

Proud of him for playing along, Porrim rewarded him by taking his tip into her mouth. Equius moaned as her tongue swirled around it; his arms tensed, muscles bulging against his sleeves.

He really was such a pleasing sight and sound both. She wondered how many times she could get him to pail before he couldn’t handle any more. Her bet was on three, planning on pushing that for as long as she could. She just had to decide how to test it out. So many options, and they had the whole day to themselves. No reason she couldn’t feel things out slowly, savor the snack she had in her fronds.

Porrim opened her mouth up further, encouraging more of his bulge to slither in. Equius bit his lip but couldn’t fully stifle his sweet moans and whimpers that kept her going until she’d taken him nearly all the way in.

“Sweet _Seabiscuit_.”

Porrim ran her tongue along his squirming bulge, head bobbing. She tried to be careful but her fang still nicked him and a few small droplets of blood mingled with the pre-slurry. Instead of a cry of pain, however, Equius’ head fell back as he let out a long moan, hips jerking forward. Porrim held them steady, quirking an eyebrow.

Well then. Looked like she really didn’t have to worry too much about pain tolerance. Good to know.

Porrim kept at it, less mindful of her fangs and scraping them a few more times across his bulge. Her touch wasn’t enough to draw much more blood, but he felt every instance—and loved, judging by his pleasured gasps and begging keens. Equius was getting close but she didn’t stop. She sped up as he trembled around her. His bulge wiggled furiously in her mouth, hips trying to jerk for more stimulation. She tightened her grip, claws digging into the material hard enough to snag, and doubled down on her efforts.

It wasn’t much longer before he pailed with a cry that might have been an attempt at her name. Either way it was a divine sound that had her nook clenching around nothing.

Slowly Porrim pulled back, licking her lips and catching a stray bit of slurry that was trying to dribble down to her chin. She was still holding on to Equius, more to keep him up now. She gazed up at him, drinking in his dazed expression. Absolutely gorgeous. Heh. Abso- _lewd_ -ly.

Her eyes trailed lower. His bulge had started to lazily resheath. With a chuckle she took it by the tip and tugged it back out.

“No reason to leave so soon, dear. We’ve hardly even begun.”

Equius whined and she shooshed him, papping his bulge.

“You are harnestly the most depraved troll I have ever interacted with—and that is quite the feat!”

“Mm, there’s no reason to flatter me, but I won’t say no to it.”

Equius shook his head. Fondly, she imagined, if the small twitch of his lips was anything to go by. She smiled at him as she got to her feet.

“You’re wobbling a bit, Equius. Let’s get you to the concupiscent platform.”

He let her lead him, still keeping his hands behind his back. Porrim gently took one hand in hers, fingers brushing over the knuckles, as her other rested on the small of his back.

When they reached the bed she guided him down gently, pressing their open mouths together so he could taste himself. Porrim settled beside him, not interrupting the kiss with practiced ease, half draped across his chest. She stroked his cheek, Equius chirring into her mouth.

His fingers brushed against her thigh and she felt Equius curl his fingers towards his palm instead. She wondered if he was waiting for permission to touch her, or if he worried about losing control of his strength.

Pulling back Porrim asked him, “Equius, would you like to touch me?”

“Is that an order?”

“It didn’t sound like one, now did it?” Porrim chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle his neck. “This is, though. Equius—touch me however you want.”

She gazed over at his rising hand. He made a move towards her, hand hovering above her thigh, but he hesitated there.

“I gave you an order, Equius. You’ve been such a good boy for me so far, don’t stop now.”

That did the trick. Equius unfurled his fingers and laid them down just above her knee. Porrim ran her tongue up his neck encouragingly, earning a shiver. Then she moved up, once again finding his ear and nipping.

“There’s my good boy. Keep going, you’re doing so well.”

Slowly he pushed her dress up. He went inch by tantalizing inch, but Porrim didn’t rush him. Meeting no resistance, his movements grew a little more sure. Porrim moaned right into his ear as his hand brushed against her bulge. She gasped. It emboldened him, and Equius lifted the dress over her bulge. It instantly sought him out, and readily he ran his hand along its length with a careful touch. Porrim gasped again then sighed.

“Yes, Equius, just like that. Oh, you’re doing so wonderfully.”

“I want to be as good of friends with your bulge as you are with mine,” he replied, flushed from neck to ear tips.

“Oh, I think you will be. Would you like to know another name for her?” Equius nodded, thumb rubbing at its base just above her bone bulge. “Twister.”

As if on cue, her bulge wrapped itself around his arm, slicking it with her pre-slurry. Jade droplets dripped down and she caught his eyes flicking towards them from behind his shades.

“How else do you want to touch me, Equius?”

“Your, um. I want to. Like this, with your…”

“Do you need help forming your words?”

He swallowed hard, and she traced the lines of his throat.

“Yes, please.”

“Have I said how much I admire your manners, Equius? I’m not used to someone with so many.”

That composed Equius, a haughty air enveloping him.

“Just because the caste system has been dissolved doesn’t mean I have to act like an uncivilized beast like some of the other trolls we know.”

She assumed he had a certain Captor in mind, but chose not to comment. Instead she gave a breathy chuckle that ghosted over his neck muscles and made him shudder.

“You formed all those words just fine, Equius. Can you try to form your desires for me now?”

From this close she could actually see the sweat appear on his skin.

“Oh, hoofness. I think I colt give it a try. For you.” Equius took a deep breath before slowly admitting, “I would very much like, should it please you, to…touch your bulge.”

“You’re already touching it, Equius.”

“I mean, in a certain manner. To pleasure you, until you, ah.”

“Are you asking to jack me off?” Porrim teased, taking some pity on the poor flushed thing. He whined in a needy sort of way that made her bulge twitch in his grasp. “Mm, yes, I think that would please me greatly, Equius, thank you.”

With slow, methodical strokes he began. Porrim moaned in encouragement, right against his moist skin. She let him go at the pace he felt comfortable with, just relishing in the attention. Pinpricks of arousal grew and grew into something substantial, mounting as he picked up speed. Porrim gasped, arching into his hand. It spurred him on and he pumped with firmer fingers. That slight extra pressure was just the right amount, and Porrim turned her head as pleasure rippled through her, biting Equius’ neck hard enough to taste blood.

He cried out, whole body shuddering. Porrim caressed his side as he recovered, goofy grin on his face. It was so cute she couldn’t help kissing it lightly.

Equius had lost his grip on her bulge when he came—much better than the alternative of his grip tightening, she realized much later than she should have—and it rested against her slurry slick thigh. Her bulge coiled around it, nudging at his palm eager for more. Lascivious thing. Porrim ignored it, running her finger around the bite mark she’d left.

“How are you doing there, Equius?”

He made a rather undignified sound before swallowing.

“Good.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Do you need to stop?”

“Far from it,” he hurriedly assured, eyes widening as he turned to her.

Porrim grinned, tongue darting across the bite and making him shiver.

“Just checking. I wouldn’t be upset if you did need to stop, though.”

“I just need a moment before, ah—“ Equius gestured awkwardly towards his genitals.

“Before orgasming again?”

“Hoofness. Yes, that. I, uh, just need a moment to become more stable.”

“You need to stirrup a bit more courage to say these things, Equius, but I’m proud of how far you’ve already come.”

“Was that a pun?”

She cracked an unashamed grin, thrilled at the smile she was rewarded with.

It seemed to grow his courage as after a moment he proposed, “You colt, ah, straddle my face while I recover.”

“My, now that is an enticing offer. I don’t think it would help you catch your breath, though.”

“I meant when I said my udderance is quite substantial, Porrim. I’ll be fine. I really would like to do this.”

He was so sincere and hopeful that Porrim couldn’t deny him. Also, who was she to pass up a good pony ride?

“Alright, Equius. Are you ready for me now?”

He started nodding before her question was even done.

“I do enjoy your unbridled enthusiasm.”

She kissed the corner of his mouth before sitting up, his hand sliding off of her. Carefully she crawled up Equius, settling so her nook hovered above his mouth. With one hand she hitched her dress out of the way as the other steadied herself against the mattress. Then she grabbed onto his intact horn, thumb rubbing at the hornbed.

“If you need to stop don’t hesitate to let me know by tapping me twice, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Good,” Porrim said, lowering. “Whenever you’re ready, Equi— _oh_.”

He really was enthusiastic about eating her out. Equius went at her nook like a master painter stroking his canvas with passion, overtaken by a muse who wouldn’t release him until the picture was complete.

Porrim’s moans weren’t just for his benefit; Equius knew how to use that tongue of his. Silently she thanked Paradox Space for whatever happenstance of fate had given him the talent. If it was a past partner then she wished them all the sexual happiness they desired.

“Mm, yes Equius, right there. You’re, _ah_ , doing so good. So, so, good.” She gasped as his tongue tip lapped against a particularly sensitive spot on her nook walls, thighs clenching around him. “Fuck, Equius.”

He hummed into her, and Porrim’s eyelids fluttered. Oh, she was absolutely going to drown this poor pony with slurry in no time.

Porrim didn’t try to fight it. Why bother, when this wasn’t the first orgasm of the night? Better to just ride the arousal piling up, coiling around the pit of her stomach and filling her up.

She started shaking, hips jerking against his mouth desperately. He finally put his hands back on her to gently cup her ass and press her forward.

More words of encouragement and praise fell from her, all instinctual and her thinkpan couldn’t focus on anything but how amazing his tongue felt. Her knees drew in tighter as he picked up speed, fingers kneaded her ass. He hit just the right spot that had Porrim letting out a mewl of pleasure. Equius didn’t let up. Porrim was vaguely aware of how she was pushing his horn down into the platform, her free fingers digging into the bedsheets. If she was ripping the material she didn’t care.

She couldn’t last any longer, and with a cry that filled the room she came, slurry spilling from her as heat engulfed her. For a moment it was just that heat and stars behind her eyes. The process of her senses returning was blissfully sluggish. First she was aware of Equius—not drowned, thankfully, but with jade coating his lips and chin like drunkenly applied makeup—as he coaxed her to his side. Chirping contently, Porrim turned on her side and wrapped an arm around him, nuzzling against his chest.

“I’ll assume I was adequate,” Equius teased.

“Adequate is certainly one word for it,” she sighed, placing a kiss on his pec. “Spectacular is a much better fit, though, I’d say. What do they give at pony shows, ribbons? You certainly earned the first place one.”

Through half lidded eyes she saw him positively beam, preening in pride. Good, he deserved to feel proud of his effort.

She also noticed something else that made her eyes open fully just to be sure she was seeing right. Indeed she was. She’d gotten a bit of slurry on the right lens of his shades. Whoops. It must have been her bulge flailing around while she was in the throes of her orgasm, she imagined. Jade wasn’t a bad color on him, honestly.

“Thank you for tonight, Porrim,” Equius said suddenly, cutting off her thoughts. His words were soft, sincere.

“Of course, Equius. I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it so far.”

“It was hoofestly—pardon, did you say ‘so far’?”

Porrim giggled, craning up to kiss the underside of his chin where there wasn’t too much slurry.

“You’re not the only one with high stamina, Equius. Besides. I promised you that by the end of the night these clothes would be ruined. So far they seem perfectly fine to me. We really should get on changing that.”

“Oh! Hoofness, alright. I canter deny how that prospect is quite enticing.”

“I’m so very glad to hear that, Equius. Now kiss me.”

“But, I just—your gene material—”

“That was an order, Equius.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Without further protest he adjusted and pressed their lips together. He kept the kiss simple, which Porrim didn’t mind at first. She needed a moment to recover, and it wasn’t as though this was unpleasant. Quite the contrary. Equius had very nice lips. He had to moisturize. She made a note to ask what he used later.

When she was filling a bit more invigorated, Porrim pushed her tongue between his lips and he opened right up for her. As she explored his mouth, sighing at the faint taste of herself on him, she reached over to fondle his grubscars through the material of his shirt and vest. It wasn’t enough, however, and she went to pull them both up, more succeeding in simply ripping the material. His breath hitched. Then, as she traced her claws carefully across his newly exposed grubscars, she drew out a low and long moan.

Fresh interest pooled in her nook, shooting up her bulge. Curiously she trailed a single claw down his side, to his thighs, longways around to Equius’ bulge. It was twisting in renewed interest, as well.

Imploringly it slapped against her fingers and she took hold of the tip with a teasing tug. Equius whined into her mouth, hips bucking up. Porrim pulled back with a little nip to his bottom lip. She just watched him, salaciously grinning, until he opened back up his eyes.

“Hello, pretty pony. I have another order for you.”

Instantly Equius perked up.

“Off the bed and on your knees, facing me. Hands behind your back, I think. Mm, yes, that sounds like a very good image.”

Equius, much like she expected he would, sprung to obey. Careful not to jostle her too much, he disentangled with her and slid down to the floor, getting into the position she’d told him. Leisurely she sat up and stretched, arms above her head. Then she swung her feet over the side of the platform right in front of Equius and leaned forward.

“Would you like to know something, Equius?”

“Hm?”

“I was right. This is a very good image.”

She licked her lips for added affect and he shuddered.

There was a good bit of slurry coating him; while it made quite a lovely and decadent sight it wasn’t enough for her. The pants weren’t in pristine condition by any means, but still far too clean and tidy for her liking.*Easily laundered to their original state. That simply wouldn’t do.

“Equius, I hope I’m not being too forward in asking this, but have you ever touched yourself?”

“ _Touched myself_?”

“Masturbation, I mean. Have you ever masturbated, Equius?”

She had thought maybe he couldn’t possibly sweat even more profusely than he already had thus far, and yet now she was proven wrong. She couldn’t help the upwards quirk of her lips.

“That is—stars and bridles! The absolute lewdness of coming right out and asking that, and in such a manner! You are udderly incorrigible.”

“Equius, we are in the middle of having sex. Both of us have orgasmed multiple times now. We are far past lewd.”

“Just because we are in the middle of—of _that_ , does not make your questioning any less so.”

“Hm. I’ll take that as a no, then. We should change that. Equius, finger your nook.”

That got quite the reaction from his thrashing bulge. Again Porrim dragged her tongue across her bottom lip then ran it across a sharp fang.

Ever obedient, Equius reached down between this thighs. He swallowed hard, and she watched his throat bob hungrily, admiring the spot she had bitten. It stood out so nicely against his skin. She wouldn’t mind another, deeper drink in a bit.

His bulge tried to intercept his hand so he brought forward his other to hold it out of the way as he continued to his nook. He spread his legs further, angling his hips up a little as he pressed a finger between his lips without preamble with just the slightest hitch in his breath.

“Such a good boy for me, Equius. Go slowly, open yourself up. Doesn’t that feel lovely?”

He trilled in answer as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of his nook. Porrim crossed her legs at the knee, an elbow on one so she could hold her chin up in her palm as she enjoyed the show. The attention really seemed to excite Equius who had to grip his bulge tighter as it tried to escape, pinning it against his stomach.

After a moment he added a second finger, stretching himself. An absolutely delicious whimper fell from his lips that had her bulge tangling itself in her dress again.

“Just like that, Equius, you’re doing so good.”

His breathing was becoming more ragged. She liked the sound, a sign of him coming undone. While she wanted him at the edge, though, she wasn’t ready for him to peak again quite yet.

“Equius, don’t cum until I give you permission.”

“As, as you wish.”

“You’re so gorgeous like this, Equius. Such a sight.”

Equius curled his fingers, gasping. Her nook clenched needfully.

“If you agreed to it, I would love to bring my moirail in the next time we do this, Equius. I bet you’d love your nook filled with two bulges.”

“At once?” His voice was so strained, like it took all his effort just to get those two words out.

“Mhm. You’d look so pretty and feel so good sandwiched between us.” She giggled. “Isn’t that funny? You’d be the filling while we _did_ the filling.”

“Hnn, fiddlesticks, Porrim, I’m so _close_.”

That was exactly what she wanted to hear. She grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him forward, nook positively aching.

“Come here, stud. And yes,” she breathed against his neck, “I do mean that in the horse sense.”

The way she was holding him, he had to brace himself on the platform, letting his bulge taste freedom again. Instantly it extended out towards hers which did the same, tips twisting around each other like old friends thrilled to be reunited.

Porrim ran her tongue along the bite mark, getting a residual taste of blood. It only made her crave more.

“Equius, may I feed from you again?”

He shivered, gulping audibly.

“I’m afraid I might pail if you do."

“That’s perfectly alright. You have full permission if you can’t hold out.”

“Then yes, _please_.”

She sunk her teeth back through the same holes before he’d even finished speaking, turning _please_ into a long moan. Blood flowed into her mouth and she matched him, eyelids fluttering.

When she pulled back there was fresh slurry dripping between the fingers Equius still had in his nook. Porrim reached down, catching a few drops on the tip of her finger and bringing it to her mouth, licking it clean.

“Absolutely obscene,” Equius panted, arousal lacing his words.

“Equius, would it be alright if I rode your bulge?”

He bit his lip—more like mauled, jagged fangs really digging in—as he nodded.

“Back down on the floor. And keep those fingers right where they are. I want you to keep playing with yourself, see if you can pail again.”

A very undignified and enticing sound escaped him as he again nodded.

Porrim kissed the corner of his mouth before easing him back into the position she’d pulled him out of. Then she straddled his hips, maneuvering carefully so one leg was between his arm and hips while still giving him enough maneuverability to finger himself. Then she took hold of the base of his bulge and sunk down on it with a delighted gasp. Equius chittered, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. She rubbed at his broken horn while she got a good grip, reveling in the fullness of her nook. As her bulge made sure his vest would be unsalvageable, his wasted no time in twisting about.

“ _Fuck_. Equius you feel amazing.” He chirred. “Don’t forget to finger yourself, Equius. You’ve done so good so far. I know you can keep going for me, just a bit longer.”

“I’ll try,” he promised, and Porrim knew it had taken so much effort to even get that out. She squeezed his horn reassuringly before moving her hips.

His bulge picked up speed inside of her, excited by her movements. She gasped, eyes falling half shut as she let the sensations roll over her.

Neither of them were going to last long. She was running on pure adrenaline and hormones, sure that Equius was in much the same saddle. Knowing this, Porrim urged him on with praise and wanton moans right in his auditory sponge. Soon enough he picked up a steady chitter, bulge frantically thrashing, and Porrim found it so hard to focus on anything besides her approaching orgasm.

“Equius, my good good pony, come for me right now. That’s an order.”

He didn’t need a single further word before he came with a whimper, bulge filling her with the last of the slurry he had to offer. It was enough to drive her over the edge, too, and she spilled with something akin to his name on her lips.

They stayed there for a moment, breathless and wordless, slumped against and holding onto each other with the last of their strength. Porrim nuzzled her cheek against the side of his head, turning to kiss a horn.

“How’re you doing there, Equius?”

“Mhm.”

She chuckled and stroked his hair, letting another moment pass. His bulge was limp inside her and she imagined it wanted to return to its sheath like hers had. There was so much slurry to take care of, too.

“Equius, we should get out the bucket.”

“Mhm.”

“Was that an ‘mhm’ of agreement, or an ‘mhm’ of ‘I know you spoke but don’t have the mental capacity to properly respond yet’?”

“Is both a possibility?”

“With you, probably. Come on, Equius, I’ve got you.”

She eased up, and as expected his bulge slipped out and readily retreated to its sheath like a tired cholerbear ready for hibernation. She got him up on his knees next, helping to steady him as she reached into her sylladex. There was a bucket up front and she brought it out, sliding it underneath him. Equius needed a bit of help, simply that worn out, and since it was due to her she did most of the work. Then she released the slurry she was holding before capchaloguing the bucket again and getting him to his feet.

First she made sure they both drunk some water. Then they crawled onto the platform together, laying on their sides facing each other with hardly any space between them. His glasses were a little askew but he didn’t bother fixing them. She could partially see his eyes. In that moment he looked so delicate.

“Porrim,” he spoke up softly, looking over at her from the top of his eyes almost shyly. “Did I really do good?”

She smiled at him, stroking his hip, and assured, “You did very good, Equius. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Greatly.”

“I’m so glad to hear that.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “So did I.”

His face lit up adorably. She kissed him again, on the lips this time.

“I had so much fun, Equius. We really should do this again.”

“With your moirail?”

“If you want.” Her mouth twitched upwards. “We can tell you the rest of my bulge’s nicknames.”

“Sweet Seabiscuit.”

Porrim chuckled, wrapping her arm around Equius and pulling him closer.

“Let’s get some rest before we get cleaned up. I’ll have to find you some new clothes. I can’t return you to your own moirail like this.”

Her eyes started to drift shut. Equius spoke again, stopping her momentarily from fully giving in to sleep.

“You kept your promise.”

“What was that?”

“You absolutely ruined these clothes.”

Porrim laughed so hard she snorted, and buried her face in his ruined shirt. Equius put an arm around her, too, laughing along.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely doing a sequel where Cronus is involved.


End file.
